thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
The 51 Christmas Games
Hi-lo-little-low! It's Zeebem10 here with my first games ever. This is going to be called, The 51st Christmas Games. In the spirit of the season, these games are going to be Christmas themed. May the odds be ever in your favor! About the games In these games everything will be christmas themed! From the arena to the mutts, everything is transformed to fit in a winter wonderland. Overview: An oval shaped arena laded with snow and filled with green trees and mountains, as well as a frozen lake. The Cornucopia: 34 tributes stand her for the last minute before the games begin. With a giant christmas tree in the center, surrounded by supplies stuffed in boxes and wrapped in wrappping paper, it's one of the most unique cornucopias in Hunger Games history. The Forest: The green trees that take up the majority of the arena sre like a maze to some because of it's monstrosity. It is inhabited with deer, squirrels. and eight murdereous reindeer mutts that kill on sight and are named after Santa's eight faithful flyers. The Icicle Trees: '''A forest made up entirely of trees made of ice that could drop iciles at any second and kill those below. It is however, very beautiful. '''The Mountains: High mountains with many caves that have many tunnels that make the mountains slightly unstable and fit for landslides. The Frozen Lake: '''The ''highly'' unstable ice lake, that is stood on long enough, it would collapse. Filled with 69% fish, 30% pirannha mutt, and 1% poisonous fish that looks identical to regular fish, it can be called the deadliest place to ice fish in the world. Rules *Five tributes max. *You better not pout and you better not cry if your tribute dies. It happens. People die everyday. Get over it. *If you are not active your tribute might trip on a rock and die or accidentally eat some nightlock. *Comment, "Dalek likes gouda" if you have read this. Cause why not? :3 *First come, first serve. NO exceptions whatsoever. *HAVE FUN GUYS! WOOHOO! Tributes and Alliances Tributes Alliances Note: These are not the final alliances and can be possibly changed at any time before and while the games occur. Also, those in bold are alliance leader. Those in italics are injured, and those with a cross through their name is ''dead''. Finally, if your tribute's page does not explicitly state what their alliance should be, please state in the comments or they will be put as seen fit by moi. '''Careers: Bridget Idylwyld ©, Lauren Lopez (1), Korrey Arlington (0),'' Caius Celsus (14), Amber Seaside (4), Marvin Quad (1), Salem Ocelore (4), Seeker Hastian (2) '''Anti-Careers:' Reyna Ramirez (13), Camiren Paisley-Idylwyld (8), Clara Willows (7), Alex Haines (2), Thamos Keeper (15), Favian Decim (8), Zulfikar Zambrano (6) Loners: Serena (12), Arianne Lands (9), Greem Burnes (8), Jayson Huff (7) Panem's Angels: '''Bellatrix Slade (0), Lacey Despin (8), Annabelle Harret (11) '''The Siblings: Jacob Antio (10), Calliope Antio (10) The Dynamic Duo: Alluria Nexus (14), Electra Heart (5) The Unthinkable Duo: May Blester (3), Eli Ulness (11) Image Galleries Lunaii Gallery Bridget Idylwyld.png|Bridget Idylwyld ~ The Capitol Avatar4.png|Korrey Arlington ~ District 0 Avatar-5-1235.png|Bellatrix Slade ~ District 0 Marvin.png|Marvin Quad ~ District 1 Pinkhair.png|Lauren Lopez ~ District 1 SeekerHastian.png|Seeker Hastian ~ District 2 Avatar-7-123.png|Alexandrine "Alex" Haines ~ District 2 MayBlester.png|May Blester ~ District 3 SalemOcelore.png|Salem Ocelore ~ District 4 Amberrxdcfgv.png|Amber Seaside ~ District 4 Electra Heart.png|Electra Heart ~ District 5 Zulfikar Zambrano.png|Zulfikar Zambrano ~ District 6 GreemLunaii.png|Greem Burnes ~ District 6 Jayson Huff.png|Jayson Huff ~ District 7 Clara lunaii.png|Clara Willows ~ District 7 FavianLunaii.png|Favian Decim ~ District 8 District 8 - Lacey Despin.png|Lacey Despin ~ District 8 ArianneLands.png|Arianne Lands ~ District 9 District 9 - Jacob Antio.png|Jacob Antio ~ District 10 District 9 - Calliope Antio.png|Calliope Antio ~ District 10 Annabelle.png|Annabelle Harret ~ District 11 Siren Serena.png|Serena ~ District 12 Eli Ulnnes.png|Eli Ulnnes ~ District 13 Reyna Ramirez.png|Reyna Ramirez ~ District 13 Caiusg.png|Caius Celsus ~ District 14 Capitol - Alluria Nexus.png|Alluria Nexus ~ District 14 ThamosKeeper.png|Thamos Keeper ~ District 15 Camiren lunaii.png|Camiren Paisley-Idylwyld ~ District 15 Real Life Gallery Bridget Idylwyld RL.jpg|Bridget Idylwyld ~ The Capitol Korrey Arlington.jpg|Korrey Arlington ~ District 0 ImagesQA46Q7H0.jpg|Bellatrix Slade ~ District 0 Marvin_RL.jpg|Marvin Quad ~ District 1 ImagesR9TNJV20.jpg|Lauren Lopez ~ District 1 Seeker_RL.jpg|Seeker Hastian ~ District 2 Girl with gray eyes and freckles.png|Alexandrine "Alex" Haines ~ District 2 May_RL.jpg|May Blester ~ District 3 Salem_RL.jpg|Salem Ocelore ~ District 4 Amber's REal life.jpg|Amber Seaside ~ District 4 Electra Heart RL2.jpg|Electra Heart ~ District 5 Zulfikar_RL.jpg|Zulfikar Zambrano ~ District 6 GreemBurnes.PNG|Greem Burnes ~ District 6 Jayson-huffRL.jpg|Jayson Huff ~ District 7 Clara rl.jpg|Clara Willows ~ District 7 FavianDecim.PNG|Favian Decim ~ District 8 Lacey Despin.jpg|Lacey Despin ~ District 8 ArianneIands.png|Arianne Lands ~ District 9 Jacob Antio.jpg|Jacob Antio ~ District 10 Calliope.jpg|Calliope Antio ~ District 10 Annabelle_Rl.jpg|Annabelle Harret ~ District 11 Blue Fairy.jpg|Serena ~ District 12 Eli_RL.jpg|Eli Ulnnes ~ District 13 Reyna RL.jpg|Reyna Ramirez ~ District 13 caius_rl.jpg|Caius Celsus ~ District 14 Alluria.jpg|Alluria Nexus ~ District 14 ThamosKeeperRL.PNG|Thamos Keeper ~ District 15 Camiren rl (2).jpg|Camiren Paisley-Idylwyld ~ District 15 The Games This is my first games, and I just would rather try to see what I'm comfortable with right now, so I’m gonna just start with the games. Sorry to all of those who like reaping and think they build character which they do but y'no I'm just not going to so GASP! That was a mouthful. I'm just gonna start the games. Aaannnddd, ACTION! 'Electra Heart (5F)' As I stepped into my tube, I knew I was going to die, I was planning on it. I couldn't let the demon hurt anyone anymore. I planned on jumping directly off of the plate when I could see the cornucopia. It's a haunting feeling when you recognize you are going to die in less than a minute. Taking in deep breaths, I turned around to see my stylist, pigmented petunia pink with neon blue lips, giving me a confident smile and a thumbs up. I replied with a smile and thumbs up. I began to think about my beautiful dress that I wore to the interview and how well it went. The chariot ride in my neon yellow outfit. I really did try to keep my mind off of my imminent death. As soon as I could no longer see my stylist, I began to have a pain in my chest and my vision became foggy, my mind started to fall into nothingness and I could hear the voice in my head repeating in my mind. “I am here for you,” the voice repeated. It was the demon. I tried to think about my family and my life before the demon to get it out of my head. “I will not succumb to you,” I whispered, tears of struggle in my eyes. Fading, I saw spots of light and darkness transforming into each other and I knew as I was rising into the arena that the demon was succumbing. 'Bridget Idylwyld (CF)' As I was brought up into the arena, the first thing I saw was a giant tree topped with a star and covered in ornaments and golden string . Underneath the tree were boxes and wrapped weapons and varied in color from red to green. As I looked around at the ground I saw snow, and lots of it. “Christmas?” I thought to myself. Puzzled, I looked around at the other tributes and saw their puzzled expressions too. Among them, was her. The traitor was looking around confused. Of all the people in District 8 to get reaped it was her. Oh, how I wish I had a head start so I could slam her face onto a rock and then horribly mutilate “Camiren's” traitorous body. But, that would just have to wait until later. 50 seconds remaining. 'Caius Celsus (4M)' Looking around, I saw boxes of all sizes wrapped with paper, weapons with bows slapped on weapons, and knives wrapped in bright red paper. As I scan the cornucopia for weapons, I spy a sword wrapped in metallic red paper. I need to get that, then kill the tributes next to me. I see the boy from The Capitol and that Harret girl from Eleven. They both look horribly under prepared. I plan on murdering them both. I would say all the gritty details, but it would take too long. 40 seconds remaining. 'Jacob Antio (10M)' I don't even know why I allied with Callie. She abandoned me for, how long again? It was so long ago that she left that I can't really remember. Oh well, it's all my fault that were both in this now. Had I not volunteered, she would be alone and probably dead not too soon from now. I feel regretful for risking my life for this almost stranger who was too scared to come back for me, yet I feel as if she deserves to protected. It feels like she deserves to not be alone. I look over at her, looking at supplies. But then, she notices me and she looks up towards me and stares me directly in the eyes with salty tears of repentance. The words she said to me at the reaping replay in my head over and over again, “I need to die to feel alive.” Was this what she was planning? Death to repent for what she had done? No, I wouldn't allow it! No matter what she did, we would not die. I now remember perfectly why I allied with Callie. I smile at her and nod, silently saying, “It's okay.” 25 seconds remaining. 'Greem Burnes (8F)' I see a knife and prepare to run for it. As I watch the timer tick down, thoughts of the blaze burst back into my mind. I see the wood crisp in the blackness of the night as my parents screams are heard as I helplessly watched them burn. Whether I died or not totally didn't really matter, because if I died, I would get to see my parents one more time. However, when I think of Miles, I think of why I need to live. I need to get back to him. I see a knife with a bow on the blade and I prepare to run for it. The countdown has ten seconds left. 'Ten seconds remaining.' Lauren had a wild grin on her face as she prepared to run into the bloodbath. Eight seconds remaining. Korrey looked over at Bellatrix, knowing that he must find her soon into the games. Six seconds remaining. Thamos looked longingly at a longsword shaped box. Five seconds remaining. Annabelle tightened her fists as she saw a bow. Four seconds remaining. Arianne scanned the corncopia. Three seconds remaining. May took in a deep breath. Two seconds remaining. Jayson was ready to run for an axe. One second remaining. Lacey closed her eyes. GONG! The 51 Christmas Games had begun. 'Seeker Hastian (2M)' I ran off my plate and onto to bed of snow that blanketed the arena. I run up to a square shaped box wrapped in paper. I rip it open, to find a chakram inside. While pulling it from the box, I look around at tributes that I can kill. I see the boy from eight and I thrust it towards him. Noticing the chakram, he pick up a box and holds it in front of him to block the weapon . I ran to him as he pulls the chakram off the box and throws it holds it like a blade. While running, I picked up a backpack and threw it at him to make him lose focus. I get close enough and tackle him him down. Grabbing the chakram, I slam it onto his neck, choking on his own blood. BOOM. 'Lacey Despin (8F)' Sprinting for my life, I grab a backpack. I almost run into the forest but I remember I have allies. It's very strange how I was able to forget that. I can only guess it has to do with me focusing on surviving the bloodbath so much, that I pushed anything else out of my head. I glance over at Annabelle, who is about to be attacked by the boy from fourteen. Knowing I need to save my ally, I rush towards her and stab Caius in the arm with a knife I found. I grab Annabelle's hand and help her hand. We both look over at Bellatrix who is standing at the dge of the forest. We run to her, and rush out of the bloodbath. 'Electra Heart (5F)' With a wicked smile, I prepared to cut Clara Willows into an unregognizable pile of flesh. "No!" she screamed as she struggled against my hands and knees holding her down. Right as I was about to slice her throat, I felt struggle, I was trying to come back into consciousness from the demon! As I struggled against my alter ego, I got strange looks from Clara. I can only assume how crazy I must have looked, with insane grins interchanging with struggling looks. I came out on top with this struggle, and was back in control. I looked around, got up, and ran with my supplies towards the forest edge where Alluria was waiting for me. 'Reyna Ramirez (13F)' BOOM. I look at the girl from four's bloody corpse and my blood coated spear that I used to kill her. It reminds me of my dead father. Dead at my hands. Both of these two. I shove the spear tip in the ground to clean it and call over our alliance, and we run into the woods. Once inside the woods, we all set down our supplies. Day 1- Day 'Marvin Quad (1M)' At the cornucopia, there was red everywhere. Red paper I mean. Weapons and supplies were piled up in stacks. We were standing around looking through our supplies. After we had finished, Bridget decided to bring up the topic we were all thinking about. "Well, I think that I should be the leader," said Bridget, "I mean, no one's claimed that spot, I'm smart and strategic, so I should be the leader." "What? Why would we let an'' Idylwyld lead us? You could kill us all in the middle of the night! I should lead this alliance!" Lauren shouted. Bridget grew a satisfied scowl on her face. I couldn't tell whether she happy that she was insulted or if she was mad. "No you shouldn't. The whole reason I'm an Idylwyld is the reason I need to be the leader. I am more strategic than you are. I am quicker than you. In fact, if I tried, I could kill you right now." Lauren's eyes became fire and she gained an infuriated frown. I thought could almost see fangs. She grasped a mace and started her way towards Bridget. "Oh, you wanna play?" Seeker then ran up to the two and stated, "Both of you please! ''I ''should be the leader." Bridget rolled her eyes and pushed him down while saying," Oh shut up Seeker!" Then she grabbed a chain whip and started her way towards Lauren. I could see this was not going to end well for the alliance and we could ruin ourselves by doing this. I ran up to both of them while holding a kukri knife. When I ran inbetween them with my kukri knife, they both backed away. "Both of you stop! What is our goal as careers? Win the games. We cannot accomplish this goal if we kill each other before the first day even ends!" Everyone in the alliance gave me a shocked look. I can only assume it's because of my softspokeness. Lauren and Bridget both dropped their weapons and scowled at each other. "Fine, you can be the leader, but this isn't over ''Idylwyld." Lauren snarled with a frustrated expression. 'Eli Ulness (13M)' I was going through my bag on the outskirts of the icicle forest and the regular forest. I had a rope, jerky, an extra pair of socks, a canteen, a black cap, and a pocket knife. I also had a long sword that I collected from the cornucopia. Knowing that I could survive on my own, I thought I might stay where I was. However, there is safety in numbers so I thought about joining the anti careers, but they would probably think I was freakishly tall. Also, I might get my throat slit in the middle of the night. So, I wasn't sure what I should of done. 'May Blester (3F)' I was in the icicle forest that afternoon forming this giant igloo with traps all around it. While building, I could see the boy from eleven, Eli was it? Anyway, he was sitting on the edge of the forest tossing this apple up into the air all alone. Seeing as my fort wouldn't collapse if I was gone for a moment, and he probably wasn't going to hurt me, I walked over to the giant. As I got closer to the boy from eleven, he seemed like his glare could stab as easily as a knife. However, I had already walked almost completely towards him and he was giving me a confused look which meant he had told me he knew I was there, so I couldn't turn back now. "Hi, I'm May but you probably already knew that didn't you, I mean you probably knew that from the reapings because you watched them on the train to The Capitol, I mean I did and didn't us all watch them on the trains because it is strategic and stuff, I mean did you watch them?" I scrambled out of my mouth with an exhausted pant. The boy looked at me with a slightly exasperated and confused expression. "Umm, yeah. I did. I'm Eli." Smiling, I took that as an acceptance of me. "Well then, it's really nice to meet you!" "Yeah, you too." He spoke with a slightly cautious tone as hestood up and got closer to his things. Hm, I wonder why? After an awkward silence, I saw my chance and I struck. "So, seeing as were both alone do you want to be in an alliance with me? I have a fort and a protection system. Just please try not to set it off. That never ends well." I then got a sad look on my face as I remembered my dead father, one of my traps killing him. After about a good minute or so, I realized that he was gathering his things, preparing to move. "Wait! I have what you need and you have what I need! I need protection and you need better protection than yourself. Neither of us alone will really do us any good. So, what do you say?" After a long pause, and I really mean long, he finally decided to answer my question. "Alright then," he said reluctantly, "Why not?" 'Day 1- Night' 'Arianne Lands (9F)' Shadows. Shadows were the only things I could see from my view in a tree. I figured staying up here would keep me safe enough. I have a bow and a bag, so I can shoot animals and I learned how to make a fire in the training center. We don't ususally make fires in Nine because there's grain everywhere and fire could cause a giant blaze all over the District. As the sun sets on the arena, I grow weary. I start to fall into a deep sleep as I hear cheers and laughter. I couldn't tell whether it was a hallucionation from dreamland or real. I began to feel like Arianne in Wonderland as I felt like I was spinning slowly. "Wow, it's warm considering the cool arena." I thought. Then I remembered the symptoms of hypothermia and the poison berries that I learned of in training. I had eaten some strange berry called a Blue Pear Berry that look exactly like blueberries, taste like pears, and cause hallucionations, and slowly kill you. That warm feeling I was feeling was a combination of hypothermia and the berries. As the sounds of cheering grew clearer and louder, I knew that the careers had come. "Hey.....Ha!.....No, let me!" came from a female voice. I could see the pink hair flash in front of me. Then I realized I had fell from my branch in my trance. "N..no.." I sputtered. "Shhusshhh," replied the pink haired girl, "Just go to sleep. Goodnight Nine. Rraaaa!!" As she said this, my vision cleared and with a horrible grin on her face, she slammed a Mace onto my head like a watermelon. I had just died. 'Bellatrix Slade (0F)' "Hey, are you okay?" I asked a girl with blonde hair with a sickened look on her face. This girl looked like she could join our alliance. The more people in our alliance, the closer I could get to Korrey. The closer I could get to Korrey, the closer I could ditch these girls and he could ditch the careers. The careers could try and get revenge on Korrey, but just having one conversation with Lacey and Annabelle tells you they aren't the revenge type. I almost feel bad for having to ditch them for Korrey. Almost. Korrey is too important. I maintain my worried look as Lacey was desperately attempting to keep this girls light alive. "Come on, stay with me. Maybe she needs water!" She then got a handful of snow in her hands, cupped them, then blew hot breath into her hands to melt the snow quicker. "She'll live, She still has a pulse!" always hopeful Annabelle stated. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. '' I heard a beeping nopise and I knew what it was immediately. "Gasp! A sponser gift!" Lacey almost shouted. I jumped up to grab it and opened it to find a vile with an orange liquid. I instantly pulled it out, opened it, and poured in into the girls mouth. She began to wake up. Lacey smiled and fell down towards the girl. "Hi!....Oh what was your name again?" Annabelle pulled Lacey back. "Don't smother her Lacey!" The girl sat up. "It's....fine. I'm Arianne and I'm supposed to be dead." '''Jayson Huff (7M)' You know, Mountain tops are reflective. Well, they make you feel reflective anyway. I could see awesome trees everywhere, and in the ice forest there was this snow castle type thing. It was really cool, so maybe there were axes inside, cause axes are cool. At the center of the arena, I saw all these people walking around arguing. Maybe it was about them trying to steal my ax! Nobody takes my Axle from me! Wait a minute, those were the people that called me an idiot when they wanted me to join them! I knew it was them because that girl with the bright pink hair was down there. She's in that group too. Looking down, I could see the lake and there were there two girls down there. Hidden in the trees on the other side of the lake, there was this other girl with bright blue hair and wings. She looked very upset, so I decided I was going to try and make her feel better by saying hi. Climbing down from my rock on the mountain I got closer to the girl. Then, as I got closer I could see her and I realized she was the mutt from years ago. I thought she might kill me, but I knew she needed comfort and I needed to help her. "Oh, you up there! I need help! I injured my wings when I landed." She was the most beautiful person-thing I had ever seen. Even more beautiful them my Axel. "Could I see your wing to help it?" I asked. "Yeah, that would help," She said quietly, "I'm Serena." "I'm Jayson. I'm from District Seven." Stating this boldly, I finished climbing down and had gotten to her. As I was fixing her wing, I was pushed back and fell down a hill towards the lake. When I looked up I saw Serena's eyes like a wild fire and my head was slammed down into the ice. I was flailing my ax as I drowned, and suddenly, I heard a boom. BOOM. 'Alex Haines (2F)' "Alright, Thamos, you sleep in that tree over there, Camiren and Zulfikar, you sleep on the trees next to him. Alex you can sleep, Alex? Where are you?" Reyna commanded, even not losing her cool, while asking. From the short time I knew her, she seemed like a take no prisoners type of person, as well as a little bit anal, but that's just me. I'm not exactly a sensitive person who like to be nice to everyone or all that. I hung out with guys all my life, so your personality reflects who you hang out with I guess. Not only that, but I'm just rebellious anyway. "I'm up here, in the tree behind you." I had not only gone up there without any notice from anyone, I had gone up there without notice and stayed up there without notice for about ten minutes now. Am I really that sneaky? I guess I am as good as they say. "Oh, yes, there you are," Reyna states in a slightly relieved tone, "I wasn't sure where you were for a moment. Use those skills to your advantage in battle." "Thanks." Stating with a slight eye roll hidden in the darkness. I don't get the games, and I want to escape. I don't see why she would say this, until I soon think about how I could use that technique on the Careers. I had realized it wasn't a cheezy leaderly thing. I mentally apologize for disrespect. By the time I look down again, Reyna has already started talking to Clara, who was on the ground, not having a sleeping tree (Bed? What should I call it anyway?) about her attacker. I didn't get to see it, but I heard about it. It sounded very strange. I mean, you don't hear of someone getting on top of someone, almost killing them, then running off. That Heart girl was weird anyway. It was like she had bipolar or something. Anyway, as I look up into the stars, I start to think about my fellow alliance mates. Thamos seemed like he would rather want to be in the Careers. He got a high score, which is strange coming from District 15, but you do have those people I guess. He is definitely one to watch. Camiren, she seems heroic, but is an IDYLWYLD. I wouldn't be suprised if she slit all our throats in the night just because of her name. Zulfikar seems like one of those average joes people that make it half-way through, but who knows maybe he'll make it through. Finally, Clara just seems shocked and kind of sad. I feel bad for her, and I'll make sure to try and keep her safe. After a while of thinking, I've decided I should probably keep watch so no one slits my throat tonight. Death Chart All of this is courtesy of Aria. c: Category:Zeebem10's Games Category:Hunger Games Category:Fan Fiction Category:Unfinished